


The Third F

by ladybug218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ruby unwind after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



"You were amazing in there," Ruby says as they speed down the highway. "Your power is growing and you've got more control over it."

Sam keeps his focus on the road, his foot pushing the accelerator a little closer to the floor. His body feels like it has an electrical current running through it; he's practically vibrating with the euphoria of mastering his strange gift and of, he hopes, getting closer to a way to bring his brother back. 

The speedometer spikes one hundred before the car starts to rattle. Even with Dean's care and upgrades, the Impala isn't designed to sustain this kind of speed. Reluctantly, he eases his foot off the gas pedal, the car slowing to eighty. But it's not enough. Driving fast isn't going to work off this pent-up energy.

Dean's voice is suddenly in his mind. 'All you need for a happy life are the three F's, Sammy. We got our fight, we got our food, now I'm gonna work on the third.' Until tonight, Sam's never understood that mode of thinking, but now, after giving a hundred and ten percent of himself to the fight, he understands what his brother meant.

He glances sideways at his companion and realizes that, yeah, the third F is what he needs right now. The neon lights of a cheap motel cut through the darkness and he pulls into the parking lot, tires screeching in his haste.

Ruby arches an eyebrow at him, but she's smirking and that smirk does him in. He needs her now, can't be bothered to take the ten minutes to register for a room. They're parked in the darkest corner of the lot, shadows dancing around the car, but no light to inhibit them. He reaches over and pulls her onto his lap, sliding the driver's seat back as far as it will go.

It's awkward at first, all fumbling and limbs flailing and zippers being pulled down, but soon they're settled into a rhythm, the windows are steamed and the only sounds are the grunts and moans that indicate their pleasure. 

When they're done, which isn't long after they start, Ruby slides back over to the passenger seat and contorts herself in ways that make Sam realize they aren't getting much sleep tonight to fix her clothing. He's spent and hasn't made the effort to make himself presentable just yet. She laughs and he runs his hand through the hair that is plastered to his face with sweat. 

"Better now?" she asks.

He gives her a lazy smirk. "For the moment. How about we check in and order some room service? I could go for a burger."


End file.
